Hobgoblin
Introduction Hobgoblins are a larger, stronger, smarter, and more menacing form of goblinoids than goblins. It is believed they may have created the goblins to serve them. Introduction Hoboblins have large heads, broad noses, large pointed ears, and sharp fangs. Their foreheads are flat, and if they have hair, it is usually black. Their eyes vary in color from pitch black to red. Their skin color ranges from yellow through any shade of orange to a deep red; usually all members of the same tribe share the same colored skin, though they also come in shades of green. Goblins are typically found in metal armor that's either been stolen from their dead victims or poorly crafted by themselves. Hygiene is none-existing, so the armor is usualy rusty and soiled. Hobgoblins usually stand between 1.90 and 1.96 m. and weigh about 96 to 108 kg on average. Psychology By and large hobgoblins, like their kin, are considered evil creatures and often meet this expectation. While Goblinoid society is cruel and harsh, some individuals escape it to carry on lives of virtue, though fewer such individuals are hobgoblins than true goblins. Those few who do take this risk and succeed often meet cautious praise and acceptance from outsiders. Those that do are, however, continuously plagued by their nature. Though hobgoblins are not necessarily evil they are prone to violence and hot tempers and find it difficult to be truly altruistic. When provoked, which is often easy, hobgoblins are vindictive creatures who take glee in causing pain to those that injured them. Those hobgoblins who overcome this nature often do so because of the rewards they find in serving good, rather than evil. Culture Hobgoblins are rarely found in communities where they are not in command of either goblins or bugbears, or sometimes both, and the most civilized goblinoid communities are ruled by the race. This is in large part because hobgoblin society is more industrious and less savage than that of goblins or bugbears. Though sometimes bugbears take control most such communities are ruled over by the strongest hobgoblin, who serves as the warchief. Hobgoblins have a long tradition of mastering and breeding the creatures of the world into slaves of various sorts. Many, for instance, like working with wolves or worgs. Similarly, many drake breeds were first bred by hobgoblins. Some even believe hobgoblins carried this practice on within their own race, creating the goblins in such a manner, but it has never been confirmed. Hobgoblins are immensely protective of their tribe's reputation and military status, so much so that meetings between different groups can turn violent if proper protocol is not followed. However, though hobgoblin tribes are territorial and egotistical in nature they will often unite for a common purpose, such as war against non-goblinoids. Relations with Other Races Hobgoblins are widely disliked by other races, especially the goblins, whom they dominate. Orcs and Hobgoblins rarely work together, but from time to time they can agree, usually if they share a common goal. But, once it's achieved they usually fight amongst themselves about loot or power, as noone wants the other race to gain the benefit. Hobgoblins often fight against dwarves, and the two races have a long standing grudge against each other.